


What Lovers Do

by Fujinakaheero



Series: You are the Light in my World [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec wedding, POV Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff, magnus month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujinakaheero/pseuds/Fujinakaheero
Summary: Alec and magnus finally get their golden day!Written through Alec’s perspective. Lots of Magnus worshipping and fluffy goodness. We also get to see the Lightwood-Bane clan once more.Drabble written for the Magnus Appreciation month.Day 6: Marriage





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for Magnus Month!  
> Alec takes in everything in this moment now that he finally gets to call his warlock his husband.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> More drabbles to come!

Alec stood there, waiting, wondering. He rubbed his clammy palms on his pants once more and felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay buddy?” The quiet voice of Jace came from behind him. His nerves were alight as he continued to finish getting ready.

“Y-yeah. Almost.” He shrugged the hand off of him.  Pulling on the gold blazer with snow white accents over his matching white button down shirt. He was ready to go yet his feet stayed planted to the ground, firmly keeping him in place. Why was he having such trouble moving? He wanted this. He had been the one to ask for this first, yet the reality of everything was setting in. It was a large step, a new step and a new future that would entail after this day.

The door to the room Jace and Alec were using to get ready flew open and all of a sudden he was attacked in a flurry of tackles and giggles as two small bodies collided with his legs.

“Daddy! Papa’s ready so he sent us to you!” Alec smiled down at his children, surprised to see that Madzie wasn’t with them. Since she had joined them, she had been inseparable from the other two. He crouched down, getting eye level with the two children.

“Where’s your sister?” Alec asked as he embraced Max, who wrapped his arms around his father’s strong neck.

“She’s with Papa.” Raphael gave Alec a large grin as they stared into one another’s eyes, brown meeting hazel.

“Papa looks so pretty!” Max yelled out, arms flailing as he jumped around. The little blue warlock was a bundle of excitement today and he couldn’t blame him. The kids had spent the morning with Magnus, getting ready while Alec checked in with everyone, making sure everything was set to go. He figured, after months of working on this event, Magnus would enjoy the actual day spent with his favourite people.

“Thank you.” He chanced a peek at the mirror in front of him, adjusting the lapels of his blazer once more before looking at Jace and then at his two of his three reasons for living. “I guess we should get this show on the road. Let’s go meet papa then.” He laid his palms against the backs of the small children, ushering them forward and out the door.

* * *

 

The hall was already packed with their invited guests when Alec arrived and took his place at the front, on the altar. Jace by his side along with Raphael and Max. He looked to the silent brother with him and then down the aisle, catching familiar faces as he scanned the area. Izzy, Simon, and Clary at the front with his mother and father, surprising him by sitting beside one another. His mother’s smile was radiant and eyes shining when they met with his own. He saw the pride she felt as she looked at him. It was all he had ever wanted in his life, to make his parents proud. Who would have thought marrying a downworlder would finally fulfill that lifelong mission?

A loud bang brought a hush to the hall as everyone found their seats and focused their gaze to the front, focused on Alec as he stood there. He shifted on his feet as the weight of their gazes settled on him.

“The ceremony is about the commence.” The loud deep voice filled the hall followed by a the strings of a violin filling the room. Alec’s heart began hammering in his chest as he straightened his back, eyes focused on the arch way leading into the hall.

A little girl, no older than eight appeared around the corner, into the hall, holding a basket decorated in gold and white accents of flowers and ribbons, a silken off white scarf with golden embroidery on it around her neck; golden knee length flower dress fluttering as she took each step, gleaming as the light caught it, as if a thousand lights twinkled in the material.

Madzie waltz down the aisle, smiling as she made her way to her father who watched her with love and adoration as she approached him. He met her at the steps that lead to the alter and crouched down, opening his arms to her and embracing her briefly, wide smile plastered on his face as little arms curled around his neck, basket bumping between his shoulder blades.

“Hello my beautiful girl.” He whispered in her ear, giving her a peck on the cheek before letting her go. He guided her to the opposite side of where he stood and took his previous place again, not caring that he wasn’t even supposed to move from his spot when the ceremony started. This time he felt his spine straighten on its own, eyes drawn back to the entry way as he waited, breath shaky and heart thudding wildly now. It was everything he had been waiting for, everything up until now leading to this whole moment; it was all so overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time.

The tempo of the music changed and everyone rose from their seats, turning to face the back as a figure made its entrance. In one fellow swoosh, the wind was knocked from Alec’s lungs as his eyes took in the sight.

_“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you Alexander, I want to marry you in gold. Until the Clave gives all of us the proper rights we deserve, I cannot do any other union.” It hadn’t been a rejection but a realization that there was so much further to go with making the Clave change their archaic laws._

_“Then I’ll wait. I’ll wait for the day that I can properly marry you.” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, giving him that fond smile reserved just for Alec._

_“Just know, I would marry you in a heartbeat. Nothing more would make me happy.”_

The smile spread wide across the beautiful face was stunning. Chartreuse cat eyes shined bright as they focused solely on the man waiting for him across the hall. His smile brightened further, as radiant as the sun as the warlock slowly made his way forward, closing the distance between them with every measured step he took.

The older man looked a thousand times more radiant than he could have ever imagined. Gold suit shimmered with every step he took, the white accents on the lapel of his coat complementing the suit further. It wasn’t the suit that made Magnus beautiful though, the glow that seemed to surround him was bright and consuming, embracing everyone as he passed.

The young raven thought he stopped breathing when they were mere inches away, Magnus slowly climbing the steps to meet him finally. Excited little voices behind him could be heard as finally, as if an eternity had passed, the two men stood before one another, hazel meeting deep molten honey, staring at one another as if it was the first time they had seen each other. Alec finally released the breath he had been holding, taking in another shaky breath, head dizzying as his body felt light in the presence of the dazzling warlock.

“Papa! You look amazing!” Raphael’s voice behind him broke him from the spell that was Magnus. He turned his head and gave the young dark haired boy a crooked smile. Turning back he saw Magnus giving the two boys behind him winks and then throwing one over his shoulder to Madzie.

The strings of the violin finally cut away and Magnus turned to Alec fully, moving forward to entwine their fingers together as the ceremony began.

In this moment, this utterly beautiful and serene moment, he knew Magnus was forever, irrevocably his from now until he breathed his last breath because Magnus, his perfect warlock, was giving him forever.

“Hi.” Alec sighed out, breath hitching slightly with the quiet word. He saw unshed tears in the golden gaze.

“Hi.” Came the wavering reply, he could hear the wobble in the voice as the bronze man tried to keep his emotions in check. It felt silly to be so emotional but it was so them, so fitting. Everything continued on around them as they maintain eye contact, not once breaking it until the rune part of the ceremony came. Everything had been perfect.


End file.
